


The Experiment or The Show Part III

by EmBethMarsh



Series: Swim Shota Ships [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Candles, Collars, Dom/sub, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, PWP, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fill for the kink meme and my favourite foursome! Nagisa convinces Nitori that surprising their boyfriends with a bondage session can only work in their favour. He's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment or The Show Part III

_“I-I'm not sure, Hazuki-kun.” Nitori shuffles uncomfortably, avoiding eye-contact with the manipulative blonde,_  
“ **Nagisa**.” He corrects. The Iwatobi student has been at Nitori and Rin's room a mere five minutes before suggesting yet another sordid activity for the two and their respective boyfriends, “Think about it, Ai-chan, if we do this, it's a step towards that rough fuck with Rin-chan you want.” The usual pleasant tone of Nagisa seems somewhat morbid when amalgamated with the sleazy smile he's currently wearing,  
“Nagisa-kun!” The Samezuka student interjects, cheeks a burning red. Despite their previous sexual encounters, Nitori still suffers embarrassment from Nagisa's open conversations about **private matters**.  
“-chan.” Another correction since they're definitely close enough to drop the more formal honorifics by now, “Rin-chan'll want to get you back.” A singsong tone this time for yet more implicated, seedy rendezvous. 

_Nitori glances up, meeting the pink eyes for the first time since Nagisa practically forced his way in. Just the mere thought of Matsuoka-senpai pounding him into the mattress has Nitori at half-mast already. Maybe Nagisa's plan isn't terrible, even if the blonde's own motives are unknown._

_The silver-haired teen swallows before giving a quick nod. Nagisa hums approvingly before his devious smile grows. **Perfect**._

Nitori had been worried about how Nagisa would convince Rin and Rei to take part. Actually, he wasn't worried about Rei at all, just Rin. And, as the blonde covertly slips a pair of handcuffs over one of Rin's wrists and Rei's, his anxiety doesn't cease. That doesn't stop a sense of excitement pooling in the pit of his stomach, however.

They're in the locker room after an informal joint swimming practise. Informal in that it had all been a lie in order to lure Rin and Rei here and get them to strip down to just their jammers. (In all honesty, Nagisa didn't think anyone would turn up to mysterious late night training session...) Oh, an informal in the sense that there hadn't been any swimming or training of any sort and the only members invited were the four present. Woops.

Another click of handcuffs and Rei is secured to the bench. Of course, the two are now aware their boyfriends have ulterior motives but whilst handcuffed to both each other and the wooden bench, neither can do much,  
“Nagisa-kun!” Rei whines as if this happens a lot (and, honestly, it probably does). The echoes of chains rattling in dissent backs the bespectacled boy up. Nagisa just giggles cupping Rei's chin. The two captives are sitting so, for once, the blonde towers over the bluenette,  
“What's wrong, Rei-chan? You said you liked this game.” Nagisa pouts; it's well rehearsed and Nagisa's greatest weapon over his boyfriend, “Having more players...” The pink eyes flick to Rin and back again to Rei, “...can only make it more _fun_.” His tone is down to a dull whisper, tickling Rei's ear. The other two occupants of the room can still hear but it succeeds in colouring Rei's cheeks a perfect red.

Obviously, Rin was never going to stay quiet about this. Once Nagisa and Rei are done talking, the latter supposedly convinced this “game” was a good idea, the chains rattle louder than before. He's in the same position as Rei, handcuffed to the bench as well as the other boy,  
“Nitori.” It's a low growl that makes the silver-haired boy flinch; he knows that Rin's pissed when he uses 'Nitori' over 'Ai', “Unlock the cuffs. Now.” Nitori shakes his head, looking at Nagisa for back-up,  
“Ai-chan, you should go get our bag.” Nagisa suggests and Nitori nods and scatters away to his dorm room where to retrieve their bag of supplies.

“Oi, Nagisa, let me go.” Rin growls again and the blonde smiles but deftly shakes his head,  
“No can do, Rin-chan. Nitori's _really_ looking forward to this. You want to make him happy, right?” There's a disgruntled noise but ultimately, Rin submits to Nagisa's words, “Don't forget, you can always get him back too.” He adds with a wink.

When Nitori re-emerges, he's not sure how Nagisa's convinced Senpai, but it's worked. The bag drops with a thud and it's not long before Nagisa's rummaging through it. He pulls out an item and holds it up to Rei,  
“It's your favourite Rei-chan.” The blonde chimes, and Rei blushes at the sight of the black, leather collar. There's an uncomfortable shuffle as blood rushes to his dick and his jammers get too tight, “Do you want to wear it?” There's a slight squeak and a nod from the bluenette; he knows this routine all too well, “How should you answer, Rei-chan?”  
“Yes, Hazuki-sama.” He mutters, his violet eyes trying to avoid any contact with Nitori or Rin.

The leather is cool around his neck as Nagisa buckles it tight enough so that there's pressure on Rei's throat but so he can still breath. Once it's done, Nagisa nods at Nitori who scrambles to the bag with a noise of realisation.

An identical collar is held up to Rin who looks as if he might actually rip it in two as Nitori brings it closer to him. He manages to keep his mouth shut as it's fastened around him but his expression tells a different story; he's bearing with it to make Nitori happy,  
“Rin-chan should thank Nitori-sama.” The short-tempered redhead nearly swears at the blonde's suggestion,  
“Thank you, _Nitori-sama_.” It's through gritted teeth but at least he's done it.

A few minutes later and the two bound boys are naked, their hands now shackled behind their backs. Rei's on his knees in front of Rin who's on the bench. The former is already hard and dripping pre-cum; Nagisa had trained him well. The other, meanwhile, is not quite as enthused, but, of course, Nagisa predicted that,  
“Okay, Rei-chan, you make sure Rin-chan gets hard and me and Nitori-sama will let you have some fun too.”  
“Yes, Hazuki-sama.” There's a soft pat on his head which Rei finds comforting as he positions himself between Rin's legs. There's a moment of awkward eye-contact as he apprehensively licks Rin's semi.

Nagisa and Nitori, meanwhile, look through the bag, having some kind of discussion about the toys that the other two are too pre-occupied to listen to. Nagisa explains some of the implements that Nitori is unfamiliar with. The latter still can't help but blush at the sight, but it's not as much as earlier; he's getting used to the situation.

Rei's tongue remains apprehensive since his instructions were to get Rin hard and nothing more. Rin's frustration increases and results in an audible groan. Nitori and Nagisa both look up,  
“What's wrong, Rin-chan?” The redhead says nothing but aggressively stares at Rei,  
“Ah!” Nitori quickly stands up, “Rin-senpai doesn't like being teased! You should use your whole mouth, Ryugazaki-kun.” He explains,  
“Rei.” Nagisa corrects and stands up too, next to Nitori,  
“Sorry, Nitori-sama, I was only told to get Rin-san erect.” Rei explained, pulling away; he had indeed done the job specified to him,  
“Are you blaming my instructions?” Nagisa asks, some menace to his tone as he tightly grips Rei's hair,  
“No! No, Hazuki-sama! It was my mistake!” There's an urgency as if he knows what might happen if Nagisa thinks otherwise,  
“Sh-should we punish him, Hazuki-sama?” Nitori questions, still shyness behind his tone but his confidence is clearly growing. Nagisa smiles at his almost protégé and Rei moans at the mere thought of punishment.

Rei finds himself bound to the bench again. This time he's laid flat against it on his back, his hands meeting each other under the bench, tied with a strong rope now. Nitori's stood over him with a lit candle now.

The bench creaks every time Rei writhes as hot wax drops over his torso. It's accompanied by groans, somewhere in between pain and pleasure, every time the wax hits his nipples.

There's not just his moans, Nagisa's moaning too, he's balls deep in Rei; the blonde cannot resist his boyfriend's pained-pleasure wriggles and the wanton noises that are pulled out of him.

Rin hasn't been left out either. He's bound, almost in a symmetrical way to Rei but with the addition to several small wired vibrators. Two are taped to his nipples, one's attached to his cock head and the remaining three vibrating away inside him. Much to his dismay, a band was around his cock, matching the collar around his neck.

When the candle becomes nothing but a stump and Rei's whole torso is covered in the red wax, Nitori heads over to Rin. Red eyes are watering and his cock has turned an ugly purple,  
“Ai...Nitori-sama, let me cum, please!” Red eyes scrunch closed at the sound of his own pathetic tone, he thinks he might even prefer Rei's position to his own,  
“Me first, Rin.” Nitori states, he's still not as confident as Nagisa but he's certainly learning. The silver-haired boy positions himself between Rin's legs, not bothering to remove the vibrators or turn them off for that matter. No preparation is needed as Nitori did it earlier to accommodate the toys.

Only a few thrusts later and realises he's close. Nitori pulls out and removes the leather band from Rin's cock before grabbing both his own and Rin's manhood and stroking them together at a fast-pace. The two finish together with a small cry from Nitori and a grunt from Rin.

Nagisa doesn't pull out and cums inside Rei,  
“Can I cum, please, Hazuki-sama?” He pleads, trying the pouting thing out for himself but failing in a beautiful way that only he could manage; it sounds more pathetic but Nagisa is a compassionate dom and agrees,  
“You've earned it.” He whispers and that pushes Rei over the edge.

The vibrators are removed and placed back into the bag along with the bondage implements and collars before Nagisa yawns and nuzzles up to Rei. The bespectacled boy is busy cleaning himself and getting dressed but finds Nagisa fairly comforting.

“D-did you have fun, Rin-senpai?” The silver-haired swimmer mumbles, awkwardly worrying his lip; his confidence having been an affect of the moment. Rin flashes a toothy grin and zips up his jacket,  
“I think I'll have more fun when you receive the same treatment.” Nitori unwittingly moans at the thought as Rin picks up the bag of toys, “Oi, Nagisa, we're borrowing these for a while.” The bag is thrown over his shoulder and he grabs Nitori's hand, pulling him out of the changing room,  
“Good night, Nagisa-chan, Rei-chan!” Nitori manages to call to the remaining couple.

Rei finishes changing and returns to where Nagisa is sat on the bench. The blonde, however, had fallen asleep at some point. Rei sighs but dutifully lifts his boyfriend onto his back and heads to the train station.


End file.
